The Pain Of Loving You
by NayaRiveraCrew
Summary: Naya and Heather are now a couple. They love each other but could problems ruin what they have? Was it wrong for them to love each other if it caused this much pain? HeYa Fanfic


**January 26****th**

Today was the day they were going to start filming the scene of 'Smooth Criminal' for the 'Michael' episode. Naya was on set with Grant.

"I can't believe I get another slushie thrown at my face." Naya complained.

"Don't worry I won't throw it too hard, maybe." Grant laughed and Naya pouted.

Naya was about to say something but then Ryan told them to get in their places.

"Hey, after I throw at you maybe I can lick it off." Grant winked and walked to his place.

_Did he just flirt with me? _Naya thought. But Naya just turned around and walked to her place. She smiled at Heather who was watching her and Heather smiled back.

As heather was watching the performance between Grant and Naya she couldn't help to feel a little jealous because it certainly looked like they were eye fucking each other the whole time.

_Why do I feel like this. I have a boyfriend. Naya is just my best friend. That's it. Right? _Heather thought to herself. She shook the thought of her head continued to watch her best friend.

Then all of sudden Naya was met by a slushie.

"AND CUT!" Ryan yelled.

"Good Job. Take 10." Ryan said.

Heather got a towel and rushed to Naya.

"Thank you." Naya said she smiled as she wiped her face.

Heather was mesmerized how Naya was wiping her face even with a slushie all over her face she still looked beautiful.

Grant walked over to Naya.

"Hey! I said I was going to lick it off!" Grant laughed.

"Haha very funny." Naya sarcastically said but she smiled. Naya wiped every bit of the slushie but she felt sticky.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Hemo come with me?" Naya asked.

"Yeah." Heather smiled.

"See you later, Grant." Naya said as she headed to the bathroom and Heather followed.

Naya got wipes that were next to the sink and wiped her neck and around her mouth to get the stickiness off. Heather just stared at her.

"Hemo. Hemo. Hemo!" Naya called to get Heather's attention.

"What?" Heather said confused.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naya questioned.

"Nothing, I just got lost in my own thoughts." Heather said.

"Okay, well I'm done so let's go?" Naya asked.

"Yeah." Heather smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>HEATHER'S POV.<strong>

Why do I feel like this? I have a boyfriend a sweet, handsome, and loving boyfriend who I barely see but I love him very much, do I? Yes of course I love him! I can't be jealous of Naya and Grant! She's not into girls neither am I, I think. Damn! Why is this so confusing!

I watched Naya as she walked over to Grant I sat next to Dianna. They were laughing about something, I'm not sure what about but it sure was funny since Naya's laugh was loud. Naya's laugh died down and now they were having a serious conversation, all of sudden Naya nodded and kissed Grant on the cheek. WHAT THE HELL? Why did she do that? What did he say to her? Oh my gosh, please don't let it be what I think it's going to be.

Naya was walking towards us and she had big and beautiful smile on her face.

"Guys guess what?" Naya smiled widely.

"What?" Dianna raised her voice and smiled.

"Grant asked me out on a date for tomorrow night!" Naya was all giddy and Dianna hugged her.

"W-what?" I said.

I was pretty shocked and the jealousy that I thought would go away came back again.

"Grant and I are going out on a date tomorrow!" Naya repeated with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great!" I forced a smile.

The rest of the day I kept a close eye on Grant and Naya they were all flirty and Grant would whisper things into Naya's ear that made her giggled.

I kept repeating this on my mind , I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. HOLD UP DID NAYA JUST KISS HIM AGAIN, ON THE CHEEK! I thought to myself.

I walked out and I headed to the bathroom. I have so many anger and jealousy in me but I don't even know why.

* * *

><p><strong>NAYA'S POV.<strong>

I said yes to Grant so I could stop thinking about Heather and I ever being a couple because I know it isn't going to happen.

I'm really glad that Grant asked me out though, I mean look at him. He is smoking. But I can't help that I felt like Heather was jealous. She can't be though she's straighter than a ruler and she has a boyfriend. I love her, more than a friend actually. But I can't tell her that because she doesn't feel the same way. Going out with Grant will wash away the feeling of me loving Heather, Right? Yes it will.

"Hey Nay." Heather said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"So you excited for your date tomorrow." Heather asked.

"Yes!" I said all giddy.

"Well good luck." Heather smiled and turned around.

I am so glad we are done today I'm really exhausted. I start walking towards my car then I hear someone yell my name.

"Grant?" I turned around and I saw him running towards me.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at 7 at your place tomorrow?" Grant asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night beautiful." He said to me.

I blushed. "Night handsome." I kept walking towards my car and I think to myself. This may actually work. I smiled at the thought and get in my car and drive.

* * *

><p><strong>HEATHER'S POV.<strong>

I'm glad we are done for today, this freaking jealousy feeling isn't going away maybe when I see my boyfriend this feeling would just get away and stay away.

When I got home Taylor was sleeping on the couch. It was pretty late it was about 10. I try to wake him up so we both can sleep on the bed.

"Oh hey baby." He said sleepily.

"Hey, let's go to the room?" I said and he nodded. We headed to the bedroom.

"So how was work?" He asked.

"Good, Naya sang incredible today." I smile at the memory.

"That's nice baby." He said as he climbed in bed and grabbed the blankets to cover him.

I go to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. When I come out I see Taylor fast asleep. I crawled next to him turning my back towards him. I feel an arm around my waist and hot breathe on my neck, I fall fast asleep with Naya on my mind. I love her, I really do. Maybe more than a friend, but I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>January 27<strong>**th**

**NAYA'S POV. **

I wake up in a very positive mood only because today was the day of my date. I was excited but I still had to get to work. After 30 minutes I was ready to go to work then my phone starts to ring.

'_Hello?' _I answer.

'_Hey Nay it's Heather.' _Heather said.

'_Honey I know, I have caller I.D.' _I let out a small laugh.

'_Right, I was just wondering do you want coffee since I'm at Starbucks.' _Heather asked.

'_That would be lovely.' _I smile at how nice she is to get me coffee.

'_So the usual?' _Heather questioned.

'_Yes please. Thank you.' _I say as a walk out and head towards my car.

'_Okay, I'll see you soon.' _She hangs up and I'm getting in my car.

Before I drive off I receive a text message from Grant.

_FROM GRANT: Good Morning Beautiful. Can't wait to see you on set. I'll see you soon. 3 _

I smile at the text because it's really sweet I send him back a reply.

_TO GRANT: Good Morning to you too. I can't wait to see you and I'm excited for the date tonight. I'll see you soon ;) _

I put my phone in my bag and I start to drive towards work.

When I arrive I see Heather's car and I park next to it. I see she's still in her car and she turns her head and smiles at me, I smile back. She got out of her car with 2 coffees in her hand.

I walk towards her and she hands me my coffee.

"Thank you." I smile.

"No problem. So excited for your date?" Heather asked.

"Beyond. But I don't know what to wear." I frowned.

"How about if I come and help? We only have half day today so we'll have plenty of time to pick what you'll wear for our- I mean your date with Grant." She said.

I let out a small laugh because she said 'our' date.

"That'd be great." I smile and we walk towards the set.

* * *

><p><strong>HEATHER'S POV.<strong>

I just really wanted to spend time with Naya that's the only reason why I wanted to help her get ready for her date. Damn, I don't know why I feel like this but I think I just love her more than a friend. I can't really hide this feeling anymore I mean I tried but I can't. Before I sleep she's on my mind even when I wake up she's on my mind. Even when I talk to Taylor she's on my mind and if I didn't love her I don't think I should be feeling what I'm feeling right now.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV.<strong>

The day went by pretty fast since it was a half day. Heather was keeping a close eye on Grant and Naya they talked a lot to each other and they laughed a lot.

Naya walked towards Heather.

"Hey Hemo so I'll meet you at my place?" Naya questioned.

"Yeah." Heather smiled.

They both went towards their car. Heather followed behind Naya.

They got to Naya's place 20 minutes later.

"Do you want a drink?" Naya asked from the kitchen.

"Water would be great thank you." Heather replied as she sat on the couch.

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Hemo can you please get that?" Naya asked sweetly. Heather nodded and answered the door.

"Hi, delivery for Miss. Rivera." The delivery man said who had a bouquet of long stem red roses.

"Oh. Do you need her to sign?" Heather asked.

"No it's fine. Here you go." The delivery man said as he held out the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." Heather said. The man smiled and headed off. Heather closed the door.

"Hey Nay, these are for you." Heather said as she gave Naya the flowers.

"Oh wow these are beautiful." Naya's smile was big. She read the card.

_To: The Most Beautiful Woman on this Earth. _

_I can't wait for out first date tonight. _

_Don't wear anything too fancy, I have a special surprise that might get you dirty._

_I know you'll look beautiful tonight, you always do. _

_I can't wait to see that gorgeous face of yours. _

_-Grant _

"This is really sweet." Naya said as her smile grew bigger.

"They're really beautiful. Let's pick your outfit out?" Heather suggested.

"Yeah sure, let me put this in a vase first." Naya said and Heather nodded.

"Okay we have 3 hours, until he picks you up." Heather said.

"Then let's get going!" Naya smiled.

They headed towards Naya's bedroom that Heather was familiar with.

"So where's Taylor?" Naya asked.

"Practice." Heather stated.

"Oh." Naya whispered.

3 hours has passed and Naya had her hair in beautiful curls that Heather did. Her make up was light but elegant. Her outfit was simple yet amazing. She had dark skinny jeans on with a flowy blue tank top with a white cardigan over and black pumps.

"So how do I look?" Naya asked standing in front of Heather.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Heather admitted and smiled.

"Thank you." Naya blushed.

"So why do you think he asked me out all of a sudden?" Naya asked Heather.

"Probably because you have such a incredible personality and you are beyond beautiful." Heather said as she looked in Naya's eyes.

There face got incredibly close that they were only a few centimeters away.

Naya felt Heather's hot breather on her lips. Naya was frozen in her place. Knowing she should back up but she didn't. Heather closed her eyes and so did Naya.

Then all of a sudden they hear a knock. Naya flickers her eyes open and steps back. Heather opens her eyes too.

"I should probably open that." Naya said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Naya walked towards the door and Heather followed. Naya opened the door.

"Hi." Naya said as she saw Grant standing there.

"You look incredible." Grant smiled.

"Thank you. You look incredibly handsome." Naya smiled too.

Heather cleared her throat. "Um, I should probably go."

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Naya said.

Heather walked out leaving Naya and Grant.

* * *

><p><strong>HEATHER'S POV.<strong>

Did Naya and I almost kiss? She didn't back up so does that mean she wanted to kiss me too? Because I sure hell wanted to kiss her.

I'm so confused right now. I mean I love Taylor but am I in love with him? I am for sure that I love Naya more than a friend because I almost kissed her! I wanted to so bad but stupid Grant had to knock and ruin everything.

Am I in love with Naya Rivera? Maybe I am but that doesn't change the fact that she's straight and is on a date!

I don't even know if I'm lesbian or bisexual. Maybe I'm just Naya sexual. She's the only girl that made me feel like this.

Damn it. I can't be with Taylor if I feel like this about Naya.

I need to talk to Taylor.

I drover pretty fast to my place. When I got home I saw Taylor watching T.V.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hi." I gave him a weak smile.

'What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tay, I need to talk to you. But I don't want you to get mad at me." I told him.

"Uh- oh." Taylor said.

"Just hear me out okay?" I told him and he nodded. We both sat on the couch.

I took a deep breath.

"Tay, I love you so much. You're my best friend and an amazing boyfriend." I start.

"But I have these feelings for someone else that I thought would go away but just won't. Tay, I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with Naya." I look down at my hands afraid what he'll say or do.

"Heather, look at me." He said. I slowly lift my head up. He didn't look mad or sad.

"You're not mad?" I whisper.

"No. You wanna know why?" He asked and I nod.

"I always had a feeling that you did. When you first met her you talked about her. You talked about how amazing she was, how beautiful her voice sounded and how she was your best friend." He said.

I remembered when I first met Naya. After that day I called Taylor and told him all about her I talked for weeks about her. That should have probably been my first clue that I was slowly falling for her.

"What I'm trying to say is, deep inside me I knew you were in love with her I just didn't want to believe it. I'm not mad because all I want you to be is happy." Taylor smiled at me.

"Thank you. I love you Taylor and I will always." I hug him.

"So, where's Naya? Did you tell her how you feel?" He asked me.

"She's on a freaking date." I say pretty damn upset.

"On a date? With who?" He questioned.

"Grant. That's the problem. I'm in love with her but I don't even know if she loves me back." I state.

"Well, what time is her date over?" Taylor asks me.

"Like in 20 minutes." Remembering what time Naya told me she'll be home.

"Then why don't you go over there and confess your love?" He suggested.

"How about if she doesn't love me like I love her?" I ask concerned.

"Trust me, she does love you. Probably more than you love her. I see it when you guys look at each other." He says.

"Thank you tay. Thank you for being here and not getting mad." I say.

"Welcome. I love you Heather. So get your girl." He kisses me on the forehead and heads for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm gonna stay at a friend's house until I got to Arizona for my training." He says.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I smile at him and his hand is on the door knob.

"Take care of yourself." He smiles and leaves.

I fix myself to head over to Naya's.

I get to her place and she isn't there. I wait on her stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>NAYA'S POV.<strong>

The date is over and to be honest it one of the best dates I've been to.

He took me to a fair and won me this big teddy bear with a heart on it. We went to dinner and the food was beyond delicious.

He drops me off and he kisses me on the cheek not wanting to go to fast.

"Thank you. I had a great time tonight." I tell him.

"Yeah me too. Hopefully this isn't the last." He says and I smile at him. I get out of the car and carry the teddy bear with me. I wave at him and he drives off.

To think that this date was only to get rid of the thoughts of Heather and I ever being together.

I walk up my stairs and I notice Heather with her head down on her knees.

"Heather?" I call out. She picks up her head slowly and she looks at me.

"Hey." She says and she stands up.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"I need to tell you something." She spits out.

"It must be really important since you came over." I guessed as I continue to walk upstairs.

"It is." She says as she follows behind me.

"Okay let's go inside." I say while I reach for my keys in my purse.

"No. I just need to come out and say it." She says. I get nervous of what she's about to tell me.

"O-okay." I manage to say.

"Okay. Naya I broke up with Taylor." I'm shocked Heather said this. I mean she loves Taylor so much.

"Why? When?" I say to fast.

"When I got home because I'm in love with someone else." She tells me.

"Who?" I questioned.

"You. Naya I'm in love with you. " She says.

"W-" She cuts me off.

"Just listen first. Naya, I love you. I know that because the jealously I had when Grant asked you out. I thought it would go away but it didn't. I think I started falling for you when I first met you. That day when we met I couldn't stop talking about you to Taylor." Heather tells me and she continues.

"I think about you before I sleep and when I wake up. Whenever you call and I hear your voice or text me I get butterflies in my stomach. Whenever you hug me or kiss me on the cheek my heart pounds so loud. And when we almost kissed today on the lips, I wanted to kiss you so badly. Naya, you mean the world to me and I'm in love with you. Not Taylor." She says.

"Please say something." I couldn't. I was still processing everything.

"So are you like bisexual or something?" I ask her.

"I prefer Naya-sexual because you're the only girl who made me feel like this."

I let out a small laugh.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just need you to know that I love you." She says in a sad tone and she drops her head down.

I lift her chin up so we are facing each other. I look into her eyes.

"I love you too." I smile at her.

I get closer and closer to her. We are only centimeters apart. Within one second my lips are touching hers.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. I feel her smile into the kiss.

We pull apart.

"So are you like bisexual?" She asks me.

"I prefer hemo-sexual." I say and she giggles.

"I love you Heather. Since the first time I laid eyes on you." I smile because finally I know she feels the same way as me.

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: 'You guys can't be together.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know many of you are mad. Yes, I re-uploaded and I know you guys aren't to happy about that. But I just didn't know where my story was going so I wanted to start fresh. So here is the 1<strong>**st**** chapter and I hope you guys Enjoy. Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr NayaRiveraCrew for updates of the next chapters.**

**SO REVIEW! ;) **


End file.
